


The Job Interview

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a job interview at Wolfram & Hart like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Interview

“This is an impressive resume but I'm afraid we're full.” 

“Full?” Lindsey asked, thinking that was an odd choice of words. 

“We've reached our quota for new hires,” Holland Manners replied. 

“I'd like you to reconsider,” Lindsey was saying when the door opened. 

“Mr. Manners, you're needed immediately.” 

“I'll be back in momentarily,” Holland said. 

Through the open doorway, Lindsey saw two paramedics carting out a body. An arm, dripping blood, hung over the edge. 

“Well,” Holland said, rejoining Lindsey at the desk. “It seems we do have an opening after all.”


End file.
